disneylesfeesfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Gift Of A Friend/Traduction
Gift Of A Friend est la chanson officielle du film Clochette et la pierre de Lune. Sa traduction est Cadeau d'un ami Traduction Parfois vous pensez que vous serez bien par vous-même Parce que le rêve est un souhait que vous faites tout seul Il est facile de se sentir comme vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide Mais il est plus difficile de marcher sur votre propre Vous allez changer à l'intérieur Lorsque vous réalisez Le monde vient à la vie Et tout est lumineux Du début à la fin Lorsque vous avez un ami A vos côtés Cela vous aide à trouver La beauté que vous êtes Lorsque vous ouvrez votre cœur Et croyez-en Le cadeau d'un ami ... Le cadeau d'un ami ... Quelqu'un qui sait quand vous êtes perdu et vous avez peur Il travers les hauts et les bas Quelqu'un sur qui compter, quelqu'un qui se soucie À côté de vous partout où vous allez Vous allez changer à l'intérieur Lorsque vous réalisez Le monde vient à la vie Et tout est lumineux Du début à la fin Lorsque vous avez un ami A vos côtés Cela vous aide à trouver La beauté que vous êtes Lorsque vous ouvrez votre cœur Et croyez-en Le cadeau d'un ami ... Et quand votre espoir s'abattit Brisant au sol Vous, vous vous sentez tout seul Quand vous ne savez pas où aller Et il n'y a aucun signe qui vous conduira à la maison Vous n'êtes pas seul Le monde vient à la vie Et tout est lumineux Du début à la fin Lorsque vous avez un ami A vos côtés Cela vous aide à trouver La beauté que vous êtes Lorsque vous ouvrez votre cœur Et croyez-en Quand vous croyez en Quand vous croyez en Le cadeau d'un ami Traduction en anglais Sometimes you think you'll be well on your own Because the dream is a wish you make alone It is easy to feel like you do not need help But it is more difficult to walk on your own You'll change inside When you realize The world comes to life And all is bright From beginning to end When you have a friend At your side This helps you to find The beauty that you are When you open your heart And believe in The gift of a friend ... The gift of a friend ... Someone who knows when you're lost and you're afraid It through the ups and downs Someone to count on, someone who cares Beside you wherever you go You'll change inside When you realize The world comes to life And all is bright From beginning to end When you have a friend At your side This helps you to find The beauty that you are When you open your heart And believe in The gift of a friend ... And when your hope fell Breaking ground You, you feel alone When you do not know where to go And there are no signs that will lead you home you are not alone The world comes to life And all is bright From beginning to end When you have a friend At your side This helps you to find The beauty that you are When you open your heart And believe in When you believe in When you believe in The gift from a friend Catégorie:Traductions de chansons Catégorie:Musique